leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teemo/Background
Story Teemo is a legend among his yordle brothers and sisters in Bandle City. As far as yordles are concerned, there is something just slightly off about him. While Teemo enjoys the companionship of other yordles, he also insists on frequent solo missions in the ongoing defense of Bandle City. Despite his genuinely warm personality, something switches off inside Teemo's mind during combat so that the lives he must end while on patrol do not burden him. Even as a young recruit, the drill instructors and other trainees found it a little disconcerting that, while Teemo was normally charming and kind, he turned deadly serious and highly efficient the minute combat exercises began. Teemo's superiors quickly steered him toward the Scouts of the Mothership, which is one of Bandle City's most distinguished Special Forces unit alongside the Megling Commandos. While most yordles do not handle solo scouting missions with a great deal of finesse, Teemo is remarkably efficient at them. His record of success in defending Bandle City from infiltrators easily makes him one of the most dangerous yordles alive, though you'd never know it by having a cup of honey mead with him at his favorite inn. Bandle City chose Teemo as their first champion for the League, and he has taken to it like a duck to water. His signature weapon - a blowgun - uses a rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. To help cope with his lengthy periods of isolation, Teemo recently struck up a friendship with , a fellow League champion and fellow member of Bandle City's Special Forces. This connection is healthy for both yordles, though now Valoran's voracious media outlets circulate rumors that the friendship is turning into a romantic relationship. Regardless, Teemo is a crowd favorite in the League of Legends, and a pint-sized foe that many have come to fear. "Teemo rides a thin line between chipper compatriot and unrepentant killer, but there's no one else I'd rather have as a friend." –- Tristana Quotes ;Upon selection *"Captain Teemo on duty." ;Movement/attacking *"Hut two three four." *"I'll scout ahead!" *"On my way." *"Swiftly!" *"That's gotta sting." *"Yes sir!" ;Taunt *"Never underestimate the power of the Scout's code." ;Joke *"Size doesn't mean everything." Development Previous abilities Patch history : ** Base damage reduced to 200/400/600 from 250/475/700. ** Mushroom charge reload time increased to 35/31/27 from 30/26/22. ** Fixed a bug that calculated the AP coefficient lower than intended. * : cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 13. 'v1.0.0.110: * reworked: ** Passive: Now grants 10/15/20/25/30% increased movement speed until struck by a champion or turret. ** Active: Teemo gains double his passive movement speed for 4 seconds. This bonus is not lost on hit. 'v1.0.0.104: * : **It no longer give any gold as a bounty when killed, down from 25. **Show their remaining duration when selected. 'v1.0.0.103: *Recommended items updated. *Stats: **Base movespeed increased to 305 from 300. **Base damage reduced to 47.5 from 51.3. **Damage per level reduced to 3.0 from 3.3. * : **Fade time reduced to 2.0 seconds from 3.0. **Being invulnerable will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. Specifically, Zhonya's Ring and Guardian Angel's effects will block Camouflage while they are active. **Recalling and Teleporting will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. * : **Duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 from 1.5/2.0/2.5/3.0/3.5. **Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. **Blinding Dart will now cancel autoattacks in progress when the blind is applied. * 's tooltip will now update to display the effects of cooldown reduction. * : **Per tick damage reduced to 6/12/18/24/30 from 8/14/21/28/35. **On-hit damage increased to 9/18/27/36/45 from 8/14/21/28/35. * (Revamped): **Teemo now gains a "stored mushroom" charge every 30/26/22 seconds. Maximum three charges. **Each cast requires and consumes a charge. **Time to gain a charge is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. **Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. **Teemo always has two charges stored upon reviving at base. **Cooldown on placing a trap reduced to 1 second from 20. **Damage changed to 250/475/700 from 350/500/650. 'v1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug with where it was not applying the poison damage immediately upon hit. 'v1.0.0.94: * Removed base dodge. 'v1.0.0.86: * ** Fade time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Fixed a bug in which sometimes the fade time would take too long. ** When Teemo breaks stealth, he now gains the "Element of Surprise" buff, increasing his attack speed by 40% for 3 seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. ** Blind duration reduced to 1.5/2.0/2.5/3.0/3.5 from 1.6/2.2/2.8/3.4/4.0. * : ** It now only breaks when taking damage from an enemy champion or turret. ** Movement speed buff decreased to 15/20/25/30/35% from 20/25/30/35/40%. * : ** Now applies the first application of damage immediately upon hitting the target. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 (total number of applications remains at 5). * fade time reduced to 1.5 from 2. 'v1.0.0.74: * stealth timer reduced to 4 from 4.5. *Fixed a bug in 's tooltip. 'v1.0.0.63: *Fixed a bug where was granting vision of an area for too long after an enemy triggered it. * time to Stealth reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6 seconds. 'v1.0.0.63: * (Bantam Trap) is no longer affected by , and Sow the Wind. * (Bantam Trap) Poison Duration reduced to 4 from 5. * Fixed a bug where several spells would show a particle as they passed over Bantam Trap. * Ability Power Ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * Blind Duration reduced to 1.6/2.2/2.8/3.4/4 from 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5. * New Passive, : if Teemo stands still for 6 seconds without taking damage, he becomes stealthed. 'v0.9.25.21: * Stats **Increased Damage per Level from 2.8 to 3.3. **Increased Attack Range from 450 to 500. * Cooldown reduced from 8 to 6. * Range Increased from 600 to 680. 'v0.9.22.16: *Increased Mana Gain per Level from 30 to 40. * (Bantam Trap) has received a new explosion particle. 'v0.9.22.15: *Increased Base Damage from 47.5 to 48.5. * Damage increased from 60/120/180/240/300 to 90/140/190/240/300. * Damage increased from 7/14/21/28/35 to 8/14/21/28/35. 'v0.9.22.7: * : ** Increased set duration from 2 to 2.5. ** Now has a bonus 150 Armor while stealthed. 'v0.8.22.115: * no longer costs mana to turn off. * Ability Power ratio reduced from 1 to .8. 'v0.8.21.110: * : Reduced slow % from 40/50/60% to 30/40/50%. * : You can no longer cast this without sufficient mana. '''July 10, 2009 Patch: * : **No longer limited to 15 (but his mushrooms have a 10 minute duration) }} Category:Champion Backgrounds